Better Than Me
by Pinocchio's J.C
Summary: OneShot .What if better than you doesn't exist? What if the one I want is you?


Song Fic to _Better Than Me _by _Hinder. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Well, except for all of the Harry Potter books and every season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Not that that is relevant at all.

I would be lying if I denied that reviews make me happy. Flame if you want, but try to be a little more constructive with the critisism.

* * *

**_I think you can do much better than me_**

_**After all the lies that I made you believe**_

Draco sat on the floor near the end corner of his bed, staring at the wall across from him. All he had been able to think of since he had broken off his relationship with Hermione was that it was for her sake. More accurately, he had been trying to convince himself that he was right in breaking it off for her sake.

Hadn't being linked to the son of one of the darkest followers of Lord Voldemort tarnished her near perfect reputation in the Wizarding Community?

Wasn't she so much better off without the whispers that followed the two of them around when the ventured out of doors? Every time they went to the supermarket, every time they travelled to Diagon Alley...

Draco knew that Hermione was incredibly intelligent, and he was perfectly aware of the fact that she knew that people gossiped about their relationship, but that didn't stop him from lying about what those people actually said.

**_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_**

_**The edge of the bed**_

_**Where your nightgown used to be**_

Draco tore his unwavering, unseeing gaze from the wall and instinctively glanced towards the corner of the bed, where - on a normal night, a night where Hermione was still with him, and he wasn't a broken man - **_Her_ **night clothes would be laying.

How on earth had he ever believed that he was good enough to love her?

**_I told myself I won't miss you_**

_**But I remembered **_

_**What it feels like beside you**_

Draco had promised himself that he wasn't going to sit around and mope. After all, what had he to complain about, as long as the one person that he loved most in the world was safe, and would have a much easier life now that he wasn't there to ruin it?

Of course, Draco had not considered just how lonely he would be without Hermione, even only three days after she had moved out of the flat they had shared. Everything felt too different, too strange, too **_cold_**, without Hermione with him. Even though almost all of her things were still in the flat, it was only a matter of time before she came to get them.

**_I really miss your hair in my face_**

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

God, Draco had even come to love Hermione's wild hair that more resembled an afro than anything else. The first time he had touched it, he had been pleasantly suprised at how silky it was.

When the two moved in together, and shared a bed, Draco had reveled in the feel of her hair caressing his face while she slept sprawled across his chest.

The first time the two had kissed, in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Draco had been amazed to realize that Hermione was so loving and innocent that he could _**taste** _it.

She deserved a man who still contained that innocence, one who hadn't been ripped away from his childhood before he had even learned to run.

**_While looking through your old box of notes_**

_**I found those pictures I took**_

_**That you were looking for**_

_**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**_

_**That time at the mall**_

_**You and me in the dressing room**_

When he had gone through the little photo-filled shoe box that Hermione had stored in their **_enormous _**closet ( she had insisted that the flat they bought have a closet large enough to hold her massive shoe collection - lord knows that she had enough of those boxes to fill the Great Hall at Hogwarts ), he had come across a picture of the two of them sharing a kiss in the middle of Main Street in Hogsmead.

Draco's pale blonde hair shone silver underneath the moonlight, and Hermione's already flawless skin seemed to be lit from within.

' Ah. Here's that picture she was looking for last Christmas. I think she was going to make a card out of it.'

Draco's hand shook as memories of their many shared kissed flowed through his mind, and the one that stood out among all of the others was the one that was so unlike Hermione in all aspects.

They had been inside Madam Malkin's robe shop, looking for dress robes to wear to an upcoming Ministry event ( Hermione was the head of the Aurorer's Division ) when Hermione had suddenly pulled Draco into the dressing room and.. Ahem..

Let's just say that Draco left the shop much happier than when he had entered.

' I guess that shopping isn't so horrible after all.'

**_I told myself I won't miss you_**

_**But I remembered**_

_**What if feels like beside you**_

' Damnit Draco, get a hold on youself. It won't do to breakdown now, not when you've got a meeting in 30 minutes.'

Draco knew already that he wouldn't be attending said meeting. He hadn't been able to bring himself to attend any of his work obligations for the past three days, and though he was sure to be fired if he kept it up, he just didn't care.

All he could think about, night and day, all of those moments in between, was how wonderful his life with Hermione had been, and how wonderful the rest could have been.

**_I really miss your hair in my face_**

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**_

_**Wish I never would've said it's over**_

Draco realized that he had moved onto the bed sometime during his musings, and couldn't help but notice how terribly cold the matress was without Hermione sitting beside him, laying beside him - on top of him - all around him.

' What have I done? '

**_And I can't pretend.. I won't think about you when I'm older_**

_**Cause we never really had our closure**_

_**This can't be the end**_

Draco imagined Hermione in pain, wondering what she had done to make him think that he wasn't good enough for her.

How could he have been so stupid as to just shove her out of his life like he did? How could he not have given her more of an explanation, told her that he felt like he was tainting her blindingly pure soul?

Maybe, if he had tried talking to her about how he was feeling, he wouldn't be feeling as though a rather large chunk of his soul was missing.

**_I really miss your hair in my face_**

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

Draco bolted up from his prone position on the bed as the knock at the door rang through the flat.

Another knock, a little louder and more urgent, sounded, and Draco resigned himself to the fact that he was actually going to have to answer this time.

When he reached the door, Draco readied himself for his first human contact in three days, and reached for the knob.

The door swung open, and there was the one person he had been most dreading coming into contact with, and at the same time wanting to see more than anything.

**_Hermione_**.

She slowly walked into the front room, Draco trailing behind her without taking his eyes off of her beautiful form. When she turned around to look into his face, Draco was amazed to see the love and understanding leaping forth out of her hazel eyes.

He knew at that moment that they were meant to be together. Nothing would keep them apart, and never again would he let anything or anyone come between them.

" I deserve **_you_**, Draco."

**_( And I think you should know this )_**

_**( You deserve much better than me )**_

* * *


End file.
